TV Suckage
by Angel of the underworld
Summary: A group of girls get sucked into the TV while their friend has to flip channels to try and get them out of the TV.


"Okay, here's the plan." Courtney began to whisper to her friends Tiffany, Alyson, Chrystal, and Molly. "We all start throwing popcorn at Shannon until she goes into the kitchen and gets us some sodas." She continued. They were all staying at Shannon's that night, and Shannon was in the bathroom at this time. "Okay, here she comes!" Courtney said, and Shannon didn't even get into the living room and they were throwing popcorn at her.  
  
"GET US POP! GET US POP!" They chanted as they threw the popcorn, laughing the whole time. "Fine, I will!" Shannon said, also laughing. She walked off into the kitchen, popcorn flying after her.  
  
Courtney grabbed the remote and began flipping to a certain station. "Gundam Wing's on!" Courtney said as she changed the channel to Cartoon Network. "I'm not watching that crap!" Chrystal said aloud, trying to take the remote from her. "Hey, Gundam wing is not crap!" Molly said, grabbing ahold of Courtney's side of the remote. "Chrystal's all alone!" Alyson said, and grabbed ahold with Chrystal. "Just shut up already!" Tiffany yelled, trying to take the remote from all of them.  
  
They pulled and yanked at the remote for a while, and Shannon started to walk out of the kitchen. "Guys stop-..it?" Shannon said, quizzically. The other girls had been sucked into the TV. Shannon just stared, awe struck. "Oh no." Shannon said under her breath in a panicked sort of way.  
  
"Shannon!" She heard faintly. It sounded like Tiffany. " We're in some sort of Warp zone! You have to find some way to get us out of here!" "How?" She screamed back at the TV. " I dunno.try flipping through the channels until we find another TV set we can warp out of!" It was Courtney this time. "Okay, but is there anything else?" No answer. "Guys?" Still no answer. "Come on! I can't do this by myself!" Shannon yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
**THUD** "Shannon? SHANNON!" Alyson yelled. "Damn. I guess we're past the warp zone.I suppose we can't communicate with her unless we're in a warp zone. I'm guessing that they come in between when she switches channels." Molly said, intelligently. She was always the smart one, and always had good theories.  
  
Courtney looked around where they had landed. "Oh my god..I know where we are.WE'RE IN GUNDAM WING!!" She yelled excitedly, making a funny, squeaky scream type sound. She was obviously excited. "And look, we're cartoon characters!" She said again, also happily.  
  
"Damn! Out of all the places we could have landed, we had to land in this stupid show." Chrystal said, pouting. "Let's get moving." Molly said, annoyed, getting off of her butt and walking along. "Wait for me!" Courtney said, skipping after her. The other three followed quietly.  
  
"Ladi la la la, la di di laddidi la!" Courtney sang as she skipped along. Molly had stopped to look at something, and obviously Courtney wasn't watching where she was going. "OUCH!" Two people said at the same time. "Hey, sorry!" A guy said, and helped Courtney up off of the ground. "That's okay! I didn't get hurt.too bad. But my butt hurts!" Courtney said, rubbing her hand on her hip. Molly, Tiffany, Alyson, and Chrystal laughed at her.  
  
"Oh my god." Courtney breathed, happily. "Hey, I'm Molly." Molly started conversation, introducing herself to the long haired boy. "Oh my god." She said a bit louder. "I'm Duo." He said, waving. "Oh my god!" She was practically screaming now. "You're Duo Maxwell!" She said, running towards him. He looked a bit freaked. On the way to him, she tripped over a rock and fell. "Ouch!" Duo was almost too afraid to help her up, but he helped her anyways. "Don't mind her. She suffers from excessive compulsive disorder." Molly said. "Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi." She said to him, looking at him oddly. "Calm down. Yes, it's Duo Maxwell. Okay, now just let him go!" Alyson said to her. "It's okay! I've never had someone obsess over me before!" Duo said happily. "That is Chrystal and Alyson and Tiffany, and the Odd one over there is Courtney." Molly said, pointing to her friends. "Hey, let me introduce you guys to the other guys!" Duo said, taking Courtney's hand and leading them to the rest of the guys. Courtney just smiled.  
  
"This is Heero, that's Quatre, his boyfriend Trowa, and the evil and insane Wufei." Duo said, pointing to each guy in turn. They were all of a different origin. "Hey! I'm Molly, this is Courtney, that's Alyson, Chrystal, and the one with the long brown hair is Tiffany." Molly said, her long brown hair waving behind her head.  
  
"Just a question," A blonde haired boy, Quatre, began to ask Courtney. "Yeah?" She asked him back, her brown eyes shining. "Why is your hair purple?" he asked her. Tiffany snickered. "'Cuz I dyed it that way!" She said happily, running her hands over his hair, messing it up, then tapped his cheek with her hand like an old lady would do.  
  
Everyone laughed at the sight of clean cut Quatre with a very messy hair do. Quatre gave a pouty glare while looking up at his hair the best he could.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?" Duo asked them, tossing them all sodas.  
  
"YEAH! We finally get something to drink! You see, Shannon was supposed to get us Sodas. We even wasted our popcorn throwing it at her to get us some 'cuz we were being lazy. But then Chrystal had to make a big deal over me wanting to watch my cartoon and then we got sucked into the TV. That's how we got here." Courtney explained in one breath, then took a drink of the cola Duo had passed her.  
  
"Yeah." Quatre said, confused. He had just finished brushing his hair out.  
  
"Really? You guys got sucked into the TV?" Duo asked curiously. "Yeah. It sucks. Now we got to find our way out." Tiffany said, thinking hard. It looked like it hurt. "Well, maybe we can help!" Duo said, happily. "Not unless they help us first. At least one of them has to test out the new Gundam for us." Heero said, serious as usual. "That sounds like fun!" Courtney said, jumping up and running over towards Heero. "Point it out to me!" She said, excited, then she saluted to a very weirded out Heero.  
  
Heero led her down the hall and to a glass room. "Go in there, ride the elevator up. Then get into the cockpit and we will open the doors. It will take you into space. We'll tell you what to do, and when. If you can do this for us, we'll help you find your way out." Heero said, giving her a helmet and a suit to slip on quick. Courtney rushed into the outfit and practically dove onto the elevator. She kept pressing the button to make it go faster. She hopped happily into the cockpit and sealed it.  
  
" Okay, we're opening the doors." Heero began giving her instructions on what to do, and she easily flew the gundam out into space. He continued telling her what to do, and she was out there for nearly an hour and a half. Finally, she got back to the elevator, hopped out and headed for the rest of them, her helmet under her arm.  
  
"Good job." Heero began. "It has passed the inspection, and we will help you find your way out." Then he took the helmet and walked off. "Hey, I'm all sweaty. There wouldn't happen to be something around here I can change into, would there?" Courtney asked, hopefully. "You look about the same size as Relena." Duo said, sizing her up. Molly started to snicker and Courtney turned around a stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Duo went to Relena and borrowed a dress ** shudder ** "Here, this should fit you." Duo said after he led Courtney to the changing rooms. Courtney was hesitant about wearing a DRESS of RELENA'S. "Hey, Courtney, there's something I want to give you." Duo said, biting his lower lip. "Oh yeah? What would that be?" Courtney said, looking up at him. He began to lean in to kiss her, but before he could.  
  
**~ CLICK~** ~** WARP **~  
  
"DAMN YOU SHANNON!" Was all that Shannon could hear as they fell through the Warp Zone.  
  
~* Meanwhile*~  
  
"damn you Shannon!" She heard as she watched the channel change. "What? That's not something I want to see!" Shannon said, disgusted.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
**KERPLUNK**  
  
"HEY!!!" a voice said "What's the big ideeaaaaa." The voice said again and faded off in a WOW kind of tone. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see. you. there." Courtney said standing up with a slight stutter at the end.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here. Where the hell are we!" Chrystal Said getting very angry. "I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!" Tiffany said excitedly " We're in YU-GI-OH. and that's Joey, and that's Tia, and that's Bakura, and that's Tristan" Tiffany said Still very excited. "And that's. that's."  
  
**THUD**  
  
Tiffany said but couldn't complete because she had fainted fallen down. "Well. this is just great! First we get sucked into this hell hole and now the only person who has the slightest idea what this show is about has just fainted on the ground!!" Chrystal complained.  
  
"Well why don't we set up camp here tonight guys. we can stay with these people and make sure there friend is ok." Yu-Gi said sitting down next to Tiffany. "Yah. that sounds like fun." Tia said sitting down on the other side of Tiffany fanning her hands trying to cool her off.  
  
"What the. who the. oh yah I remember." Tiffany said opening her eyes. "Are you ok?" Molly said wonderingly. "Yah I'm fine but are we just camping out here or what." Tiffany said looking around at the campfire and the tents. "Yah I guess so. Yu-Gi wanted to make sure you was ok and everything." Tristan said dropping a load of firewood. "Oh that's very nice of you." Tiffany said in a love-faded voice.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh. at last I found you." A familiar voice said. "Kiaba!. what do you want?" Yu-Gi said surprised. "I want a rematch. that's what I want." Kiaba said in an 'I'm studlier than you' tone of voice. "Well I will duel you tomorrow Kiaba but tonight I need to rest how about you camp with us for the night and we can duel first thing in the morning." Yu-Gi said. "Well.I g.." just then Molly caught Kiaba's eye. "Sure I guess I can wait one more day.What's the rush. Who said to rush. I'm not in a rush. rush?. not at all. not me." Kiaba said rambling on.  
  
Molly sat down next to Courtney and Joey by the campfire. Kiaba sat down between Molly and Tiffany but he made sure he sat closer to Molly.  
  
"I'm cold." Tiffany said shivering. "Here take this and put it on it should keep you warm." Yu-Gi said taking off his coat and handing it to her. "Thanks." Tiffany said moving a little closer to him. Yu-Gi put his arm around Tiffany and she put her head on his shoulder. "Hey Yu-Gi. could you teach me what all of the duel monster cards do?" Tiffany said looking wonderingly into his eyes. "Sure why not. We can start now." Yu-Gi said gazing back into Tiffany's eyes.  
  
"Thanks for letting me use your coat Yu-Gi" Tiffany said handing Yu-Gi his coat back and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We'll be back later!" They both said together, walking off into the woods.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"I'mmm ccoollddd." Molly said chattering her teeth. "Here." Kiaba said calmly helping her put on his coat. "What the fuck. am I the only not getting some or what." Chrystal muttered under her breath. "What did you say?" Tia asked Chrystal. "Nothing.NEVERMIND." Chrystal said snottily. "I'm going to bed." Chrystal said stomping off into the tent. "Me too." Tia said following her.  
  
"Hey. Where's Joey and Courtney and Tristan?" Chrystal said popping her head out of the tent. "I'm not sure I haven't seen them since I got here." Kiaba said looking up at the stars. "You know what this means." Molly said also looking at the stars. "What?" Kiaba said now looking at her. "We're all alone." Molly said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"So the Dark Magician is your favorite card right?" Tiffany said sitting down in front of a stump. "Yah!. how did you know." Yu-Gi said sitting on the other side of the stump. "Well. You're a show on T.V. and I watched the episode where you all became your favorite card and Yami Yu-Gi was dueling evil Bakura." Tiffany said picking up a card off the top of the pile. "Oh yah I remember that." Yu-Gi said picking up the next card.  
  
"HEY I got the Dark Magician!" Tiffany said excitedly. "WOW and I got a burning land card." Yu-Gi said holding up his card to show Tiffany. "WOW. What does that do?" Tiffany asked while chewing on her bracelet. "When this card is u-." Yu-Gi began to say but was cut off by a kiss from Tiffany.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Hey. I think we should be getting back. everyone is probably wondering where we are." Courtney said to Tristan and Joey. "Yah I agree. but how do we get back." Tristan commented.  
  
**Grumble**  
  
"I don't know but I'm HUNGRY." Joey said rubbing his stomach. "Don't worry I got my trusty Nature Manual. it tells you all the stuff in nature that you can eat." Tristan said pulling a small blue book out of his back pocket and holding it up like it was a prize. "Are you sure he is sane." Courtney whispered to Joey. "NO" He whispered back. "Sure Tristan. Eat all the pages you want." Joey Yelled ahead to Tristan. "HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Tristan yelled. Joey and Courtney both laughed.  
  
~*Back at the campsite*~  
  
Kiaba leans in for the kiss but all the sudden. "Hey-hey. We found our way back." They herd from a voice in the bushes and then out pops Joey, Courtney, and Tristan.  
  
"Hey, where were you guys?" Molly said suddenly pulling away from Kiaba. "Oh we went out for a walk and we kinda got lost. but luckily we found our way back." Courtney said brushing the leaves out of her hair. "What were YOU guys doing?" Joey said suspiciously lifting one eyebrow.  
  
"Umm. well. umm. umm." Molly and Kiaba both stuttered together. "Ah-HA I knew it!!" Joey said whipping a comb out of his pocket. "Knew WHAT??" Tristan said taking off his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face revealing his six-pack.  
  
"Hey. what's going on out here?" Chrystal said poking her head out of the tent. "I'M." she stood there thunderstruck. looking strait at Tristan's six- pack. "Oh-My-God." Chrystal Whispered to herself.  
  
"What. what did he know?" Tia said poking her head out of the tent just below Chrystal's  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"What. what did he know!" Shannon yelled pulling her hair.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Hey isn't that Mokuba?" Tiffany asked Pointing at a young boy running through the trees. "Yah. I think it is! We had better go get him and bring him back to Seto." Yu-Gi said suddenly jumping up and taking off towards him. "Hey. wait for me Tiffany yelled jumping up to follow him.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"What. what DID YOU KNOW?" Tia said getting very angry. "I knew it." Joey said again whipping his comb around in the air. "KNEW WHA. ooooh I get it now." Courtney said putting her finger on the right side of her lips. "WHAT. WHAT DOES HE GET!" molly insisted. "Well." Joey began. "Molly and Kiaba sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in a baby carriage." Joey and Courtney chanted together. "Oh you are so in for it." Molly said running towards Courtney. "Save me!!" Courtney said trying to hide behind Joey.  
  
"WWOOOOWWWW." Chrystal said still thunderstruck and still looking at Tristan's hot bod. Tristan started to walk towards the fire, Chrystal head followed with her mouth opened wide.  
  
"Nice isn't it." Tia whispered into Chrystal's ear. "Yah." Chrystal said dreamily. "You like him?" Tia said with a disgusted look on her face. "NO I don't like him. Well maybe I do but even if I didn't I wouldn't go with a bi girl like you." Chrystal said pulling away from her. "But. But I thought you were bi too.I thought you were just playing hard to get." Tia said sniffling. "I AM NOT FUCKING BI. I NEVER HAVE BEEN AND I NEVER WILL BE." Chrystal screamed. "Alright okay I get it." Tia said in a scared little puppy voice.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Mokuba! Wait up!" Tiffany yelled to him. Mokuba stopped, turned and walked toward them. "Have you seen my big brother, Seto Kiaba? I miss him very much and I need to tell him about Pegasus's plan." He said with tears in his eyes. "Yes." Yu-Gi said trying to catch his breath. "He is back at our campsite we thought that you might want to see him so we thought we would take you back to him." Tiffany added. "Yes I would love to see Seto!" Mokuba said excitedly giving Tiffany and Yu-Gi a great big hug.  
  
~*Later on*~  
  
~*Back at camp*~  
  
"Hey! Where's Yu-Gi-Oh and Tiffany?" Courtney said sitting down next to Joey by fire. "Or more importantly. where's Bakura. I haven't seen him since we got here." Courtney continued. A long awkward silence then everyone began to look around franticly.  
  
"Hey guys. how's it going?" A voice said from the bushes. "Who's there?!" Tristan demanded whipping a comb out of his pocket. "Man what is up with you guys and your combs?" Courtney said. "Hey chill out! It's just me. Bakura." Bakura said climbing out of the bushes holding a basket of berries.  
  
"What are all of these for?" Courtney asked curiously. "I thought that maybe you guys might be hungry so I went and got something to eat." Bakura said putting the basket on the ground. "YAH." Tristan yelled. "Woohoo!" Courtney said. "Alright." Joey said right after Courtney. All three of them stuffing their faces then their faces got blue, they all started spitting them out.  
  
"These are disgusting!" Courtney said spitting out her last berry. "Well duh. you have to cook them first." Bakura Said putting them into a pot that brought out of the tent. "Oh. I get it now!" Tristan said looking at his 'TRUSTY NATURE MANUAL' "This says here that you must cook these berries or else. and. that's all. it. says." Tristan said flipping back and forth through the pages to try to find the ending to the paragraph.  
  
"OR ELSE WHAT. OUCH." Courtney said tripping over a humongous log. "YAH. OR WHAT?" Tristan said trying to keep his balance.  
  
"WOW." Joey said. "LOOK there are two Mollies." He said pointing at Courtney.  
  
**CRASH, BOOM, BANG**  
  
All three of them fell to the ground. Bakura ran over to Joey. "ARE YOU OKAY JOEY?" He yelled slapping his face. "Honkshuuu. Honkshuuu. zzzzzzz." Was all he heard back from him. "SLEEPING, they're all sleeping." Bakura said relieved.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba said running up to Seto. "I missed you so much." Mokuba said to Seto and giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hey have you seen Yu-Gi and Tiffany anywhere." Courtney asked Mokuba after they woke up. "Yah. they were right behind me." Mokuba said. "I don't know were they are right now though." He said looking around. "We'll go look for them." Courtney said elbowing Joey. "Yah. umm. sure. if you say so." Joey stuttered.  
  
They walked off in the direction Mokuba had came from. Sure enough there was Yu-Gi and Tiffany making out.  
  
"Hey that kinda looks like fun." Joey whispered leaning in for the kiss. "Yah." Courtney said dreamily.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Uh oh. Duo isn't going to like this." Shannon said flipping the station.  
  
~*WARP*~  
  
"YOUR REALLY GOING TO GET IT WHEN I GET BACK SHANNON." Courtney yelled.  
  
That's all Shannon heard.  
  
"Well Duo really wouldn't have liked that." Shannon yelled back.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
*THUD *  
  
"Heeeeeeeey! OUCH!" Courtney yelled as she fell to the ground. "Ha ha. At least I got a soft landing.wait.what did I land on.OH MY GOD!" Tiffany screamed. The big red thing she had landed on was a teletubbie.and worse. it was trying to KISS her! "AHHH!" She said, jumping out of the Telletubbies arms. "HAHAHA! Now it's my turn to laugh! HA!" Courtney said aloud, yelling at Tiffany. Tiffany's face turned red as she glared at Courtney. "I.I didn't.uh.mean it..uh..PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Courtney said, cowering away from an enraged Tiffany.  
  
"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU TRYING TO KISS JOEY THEN I WOULD STILL BE MAKING OUT WITH YU-GI-OH!!" She was now strangling Courtney. Her face was turning purple.  
  
"I'm okay." She said, suddenly letting go. The color began returning to Courtney's face as she sputtered for breath. ". ... .. . . ... . . . . .." Alyson muttered. "What did you say?" Molly nicely asked. "I said I think Po would rather you make out with him." Alyson repeated, laughing. "I'm not gonna kill her." Tiffany began, "instead I'll kill Po." She said rushing towards the red teletubbie. The other girls had to grab her. Tiffany fell and started to cry. It was almost fake. "This sucks! I finally get to meet yu-gi-oh, and then Courtney has to go and try to kiss Joey, making Shannon change the channel because it would make Duo mad, who Courtney didn't even get to kiss in the first place! It's all so confgusing, yet it SUCKS!" Tiffany finished.  
  
"Hey guys! Over here! You'll never guess what I found!" Courtney yelled from across the screen. "WHAT?" Tiffany yelled back, starting to walk over. "It's the tubby mobile!" She said, a hint of evil in her voice. "Let's run over the teletubby's!" Courtney said, slyly. "Maybe we can drive back into Yu-Gi-Oh somehow?!?!" Tiffany half asked, excitedly. "No Tiffany.We're not going to be able to do that." Molly said, putting a reasuring hand on her shoulder. "Well, let's get this over with. Maybe SHANNON WILL HAVE THE HEART TO SWITCH US BACK TO YU-GI-OH!" Tiffany said the last part aloud she would be sure Shannon would hear it.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"heh.I highly doubt it." Shannon said, laughing at the girls. "I'll just put you in something even more horrid." She finished.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
Tiffany was still fake crying. "Let's blow this joint!" Courtney yelled, turning the key. It didn't help the effect she was trying to get when the car started playing "if you're happy and you know it clap your hands."  
  
"This is the gayest car I've ever seen." Courtney said, stepping on the gas. "Look, there's one of those GAY teletubbies!" Alyson said, pointing to a big purple lump. " And he actually is the gay one!" Molly yelled aloud. "TINKY WINKY!" Courtney yelled to get his attention. About five seconds later they ran him over.and there was purple goop on their tires.  
  
"You know. that purple sure would go well with some, oh, say. red!" Tiffany said, pointing to Po sitting on a rock, drawing a picture of. TIFFANY! "HEY PO!" Tiffany yelled, stepping on the gas. Courtney was fighting with her for control of the car.  
  
SpLaT!~!~!~!~!~*  
  
Well, it didn't work too well. "YEAH! We got him!' Tiffany yelled aloud, happily. Then they saw the green one, and added some dipsy to their tires. It was just getting too fun to stop.  
  
"How about a little noo noo?" Molly said after they had added yellow to their collection. "All fine with me! It could use a little bit of a blue tint to it!" Courtney yelled back to her. They ended up killing all four teletubbies, noo noo, and other countless things that they didn't know the names to but they knew had no meaning at all to them.  
  
"Hey, let's drive around for a bit, since Shannon isn't gonna change it back to Yu-Gi_oh." Tiffany complained.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"You want Yu-Gi-Oh? I'll give you Yu-Gi-Oh!" Shannon said, evily.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
*WARP*  
  
"Hey, we're back in Yu-Gi-Oh!" Tiffany happily screamed.  
  
"Tiffany!" Yu-Gi yelled from across the screen. Just as they were about to hug.  
  
*FLASH* *WARP*  
  
"DAMN YOU SHANNON!" Tiffany yelled, realizing they were back in teletubbies.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"Hey, you said you wanted Yu-Gi-Oh, you never said how long or how much!"  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"To kill her.to kill her not.to kill her. to kill her not." Tiffany said while pulling the petals of f of a flower.  
  
"Jesus Christ Tiffany, it's Shannon you need to be pulling the petals off of, not the poor little flower." Courtney said, still pissed off. She was invisioning ways to kill Shannon also.  
  
"This TV show is getting so boring. I think Shannon died or something.she hasn't switched the channel lately." Molly said, brushing her hair. "No, she didn't die. There's just not anyone for me to kiss so that Joey would get mad cuz Duo would get mad to make her change the channel." Courtney complained.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"Fine, fuck you too!" Shannon said, then clicked a button.  
  
*WARP*  
  
"FINALLY!" Chrystal yelled as they fell through the warp zone. 


End file.
